The Invisible
by LostWithinMyOwnMind
Summary: Robin goes missing and the Titans start a frantic search for their missing leader. Days pass and things are looking bleak, until Robin does return, expect something isn't right. No one can see him or hear him except for Raven. Is Raven going crazy? Will the Titans find Robin before it's too late?
1. Gone

**The Invisible**

 **Chapter 1: Gone**

Starfire tapped her foot as she waited for Robin. She was currently sitting in the park waiting for the hero. They had set up a date, and Robin was late. This was not like him. He was never late for anything. Starfire wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Robin was more than capable of taking care of himself, she knew that. There was just this nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Starfire pulled her communicator out of her pocket as it went off, shocking her slightly. She hoped that it was Robin calling her. Instead, as she answered it, Beast Boy's face popped up on to the screen.

"Hey Star, we need some help downtown," Beast Boy said quickly.

"Alright, I will be there," Starfire assured the green teen.

"Where's Robin? He's not answering his communicator," Beast Boy chirped quickly.

"I do not know," Starfire answered quickly, "I will be there shortly." She hung up on him and took off into the air.

She arrived downtown minutes later. The Titans were engaged in a fight with Red X. Red X seemed to have the upper hand here. Beast Boy was dodging the red x's that were being flung at him, while Raven worked on freeing herself and Cyborg from the red goo that stuck them to a wall. The antihero had not noticed Starfire yet. She sighed and hit him with a starbolt knocking him off his feet. She flew over to him and raised her hand to let out another starbolt to knock him out.

"Where's Birdbrain? I thought for sure he would be with you," Red X said quickly.

Starfire paused for a moment. Her hesitation was all Red X needed. He pushed her off and disappeared. Starfire looked around frantically for the antihero.

"Where did he go?" Beast Boy asked walking up to Starfire.

"He got away," Starfire replied.

"Where's Robin," Cyborg asked joining the two with Raven right behind him.

"I do not know. We had a date, but he did not show up," Starfire said trying to hide her worry. She could not shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

-The Invisible-

Robin lifted his head. Things were hazy. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. It was cold and damp, and he could not move at all. His hands were tied behind his back. Feeling was slowly coming back to him and all Robin felt was pain. His body ached. He could faintly hear voices talking somewhere. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The voices were hazy, yet at the same time familiar.

The last thing Robin remembered, he was getting ready for a date with Starfire. Ever since Tokyo, the two had been dating. They had a few bumps along the way, but things were great. Robin had let his guard down for the first time in a long time. Starfire just brought out the best in him.

The fog in his mind started to clear. He could hear arguing between two people. He recognized one voice. It sounded like Johnny Rancid, which was odd since he had been chased away after the attack on the Brotherhood of Evil. The other voice Robin had no idea who it was.

"This is the kid that bested you? He's so scrawny, I don't get what the big deal is."

"You haven't seen anything," Johnny replied to the stranger.

"Alright I distracted the Titans, Rancid where's my money?"

A new voice joined the other two. Robin knew that voice. He had to get out of here. The binds on his arms and legs prevented him from moving though. He couldn't get out of here. He was in big trouble and he knew that.

Robin turned his head and saw Johnny Rancid and Red X talking. Red X seemed to notice Robin in the corner.

"What the hell is this? This is your plan?" Red X shouted. "I didn't sign up for this, you're asking for trouble Rancid, just give me my money and I was never here."

"It's on the table, take it and go, I don't need you for this," Rancid said.

Robin started to wiggle a bit trying to get free. He had to get out of here. Whatever Rancid had planned, it wasn't good. Robin was worried.

"Oh, Johnny, look who's awake."

Robin glanced over to the other person. He could see he was built like Johnny and tall. He seemed to have dark hair and wore dark clothes. His vision was still a bit blurry.

Johnny stood up and walked over to Robin. He grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Well, well Little Bird, who's in charge now?" Johnny asked tauntingly.

Robin mentally cursed himself for letting this happen to himself. He wasn't going to let Johnny see any fear though. He would find a way out of this.

"I still can't believe that this is the kid that bested you."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with," Johnny snapped annoyed. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with kid," he sneered.

Robin still let no fear show across his face. His team would figure out he was missing eventually and come to find him. Cyborg would be able to trace his communicator. He had nothing to worry about.

"By the way, no know even knows you're here," the other guy laughed darkly. Robin looked to him and saw a smashed device in his hands, he saw bits of yellow and knew just what it was.

-The Invisible-

Starfire was standing behind Cyborg. He was sitting at the Titans computer. They were looking for Robin, but they could not get a fix on his communicator which was odd. The only way that they wouldn't be able to get a signal was if the communicator was turned off or destroyed completely.

"Something is not right," Starfire said looking at the screen as Cyborg typed away at the keyboard.

"I'm sure he just turned it off for your date," Beast Boy said quickly as he joined the pair at the computer, "Right Cy?"

"Maybe," Cyborg said slowly.

"Starfire, what time was he supposed to show up?" Raven asked the Tamaranean.

"We had agreed to meet in the park at seven o'clock," Starfire said. "I know Robin is never late. This is the first time ever that he has not shown up, and we cannot find him. I am afraid something is wrong."

"She's right, it's not like Robin to just disappear like this," Raven said.

"There are a hundred reasons as to why he's gone off the grid," Cyborg countered, "he could've been followed, or discovered, or got a lead on something and not want to be discovered, or…" he trailed off.

"Or he could've been attacked," Beast Boy piped in without thinking.

"We don't know that," Cyborg said quickly.

"It seems most logical," Starfire said biting at her lip.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Raven said cutting the others off.

"Why not? Do you know where Robin is?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, but who's to say something bad happened. Maybe Robin's been asked to help someone and they don't need us knowing," Raven suggested.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why would he?" Raven countered.

"Don't worry Star, I will find him, he's gotta be somewhere in the city," Cyborg said, "why don't you go get some rest and I will continue the search," he suggested.

Starfire nodded her head and left the room. She headed to her bedroom. She was worried, there was no denying that. Something was wrong, and Robin was somewhere and in danger.

"I say we contact-" Beast Boy started.

"No," Cyborg cut him off.

"He's right. I think we should contact them, we might get some answers," Raven said slowly almost as if she couldn't believe that she was agreeing with Beast Boy.

"Not a good idea, we might as well just announce to the world that Robin is gone," Cyborg said shaking his head. That did not seem like a good idea.

"Why not they might know where he is," Raven said.

"And if they don't? Not only will we alert them that Robin is gone, you know who will come looking for him and I'm not sure if that's what Robin would want," Cyborg said.

"Someone seems like he has trust issues," Beast Boy commented.

"Well, we blindly follow them and we don't know what they're up to half the time. as temporary leader of this team, I say we handle this ourselves for the time being," Cyborg said.

"Alright dude, relax," Beast Boy said putting his hands up.

"Also please keep in mind Starfire is worried, let's not do anything to make her worry more. For all we know Robin could be caught up in something and he will be back by the morning," Cyborg said. Raven and Beast Boy nodded their heads together.

 **So there you go, chapter one. For more information on the status of my fic check out my profile, I will keep it updated as I post chapters.**

 **Always,**

 **Lost**


	2. Something Strange

**Chapter 2: Something Strange**

Robin woke up in a cold damp place. He pushed himself up and looked around. It was dark except for a light shining from above. It blinded him in the darkness. He staggered to his feet and tried to look around. He spotted a ladder and started for it.

He stopped as everything came flooding back to him. He remembered Johnny Rancid and that other guys beating him up. They hadn't been gentle about it either. After that he blacked out. He wasn't sure where he was.

'Too easy,' he thought to himself.

Robin looked around tryi ng to take in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was or where he could be. The only way out seemed to be the metal rusty ladder on the wall. Above it was a hole that light was shining through.

Weighing his options, Robin was sure he could handle whatever was waiting for him. He needed to get out of here and back to his friends. He needed to get to Starfire and let her know that he hadn't meant to stand her up. He had to explain what happened and maybe figure out who that guy with Johnny was.

Robin started towards the ladder. He was hoping for the best. He just needed to get out of here and get ahold of the other Titans.

-The Invisible-

Cyborg groaned frustratedly as he sunk into a char before the computer. It had been a three days since Robin had disappeared and here was no sign of the boy wonder anywhere. He was starting to really get worried. Robin wouldn't leave them in the dark this long if he was on a mission or something. He would have contacted them by now. The others were getting anxious as well. Starfire was going crazy with worry. She was afraid that the worst had happened. Cyborg had to convince her that Robin was fine, even when he wasn't sure himself.

"Dude, whatcha lookin' at?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up to the cybernetic teen.

"Nothing, I just can't figure out what Robin was up to," Cyborg said shaking his head. He turned away from the computer and looked to the green teen.

"No sign of him yet?" Beast Boy asked chewing at his lip nervously.

"No, and it's not like him to keep us in the dark this long. Something isn't right," Cyborg replied.

"I think we might need some help," Beast Boy said.

"I think we are handling this just fine," Cyborg said glaring at the smaller teen. He meant what he said before, they were keeping this low-key for now. They didn't need word get out that Robin was missing. "We don't need the press finding out that Robin is missing. If they do it'll be open season for the villain to try and take advantage of us in our moment of distraction," he said.

"I never thought about it like that," Beast Boy said slowly.

"Which is why I'm second in command," Cyborg said, "look BB you gotta think of every possible outcome and think ahead of what could and might happen. I get where you're coming from, but we don't need them breathing down our necks just yet," he said.

"Ok, ok," Beast Boy said putting his hands up.

The door whooshed open and the pair looked over to see Starfire enter the room. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. As the days passed she started to get more and more worried.

"Has he contacted us yet?" Starfire asked.

"Not yet, but like I said he could be on a mission and not want to blow his cover. We just have to sit tight and wait for him," Cyborg said smoothly. Starfire just nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. She remained silent as she got herself something to eat.

Beast Boy walked over to the alien teen and tried to start a conversation with her. Starfire kept her replies short and simple. Once she had her food she left the room. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

"Give her some time, Robin will be back and she'll return to normal," Cyborg assured the green teen.

The alarm started blaring. Starfire returned to the room with Raven behind her. Cyborg looked to the computer and brought some information up on the big screen.

"It's Rancid, looks like he's back in town," Cyborg said turning to the others, "we can handle this without Robin," he said.

"We can, and we must," Starfire said quickly.

"Let's go," Cyborg said. The four of them raced out of the room.

-The Invisible-

Robin managed to find his way from the woods and to town. He had managed to get out of the ditch without any trouble. He was sure that Rancid had left him there thinking he was dead. They must've thought they finished the job. Robin was glad that they weren't around, he didn't want to deal with them again so soon after he was hurt.

The more he thought about it, the more Robin realized he wasn't hurting anymore. The pain seemed to fade away. Maybe, he had been down there longer than he thought, or he was getting numb to the pain.

Robin quickly made his way through the city unnoticed. He was glad that he wasn't in costume, that might've made things tricky. He crossed the bridge and made it to the tower. He was never so glad to see the giant T shaped tower. He quickly put in the access code and made his way inside. He was sure that the others were worried about him. He was worried about Starfire, would she be ad at him for standing her up? Would she just be glad he was back?

Robin made his way up to the living room. Someone was sure to be there. He entered the room and saw it was empty. He called out for someone, but got no answer. Robin looked to the computer and saw that it had been left open. There had been an alarm for trouble in the city. It was Johnny Rancid. He froze as he looked at the screen. Was Rancid going to attack the others like he had to Robin? Or was he coming to gloat?

He was torn on what to do. He was in no shape to be fighting, but his team needed him. They had no idea what they were getting into. Johnny wasn't playing fair. He had more help. Robin needed to warn them.

Robin started typing away at the computer trying to get ahold of the TItans. He knew his communicator was broken. He just needed someone to pick up. He waited and waited. No one picked up though. Robin smashed his hand on the table and the keyboard jumped across the desk and fell onto the floor. He covered his face and groaned in frustration.

Once he lowered his hands he looked back to the keyboard. It was sitting on the desk undisturbed. It was almost as if he had not done anything. Robin shoved the keyboard off the desk and looked back to the desk. The keyboard was still there. What was going on? Robin grabbed the keyboard and ripped it away from the computer and threw it at the window cracking it. He looked back and once again nothing had happened. The window was as if nothing had happened.

-The Invisible-

The Titans arrived downtown in time to see Johnny causing havoc. He was riding his bike down the street making lewd gestures and breaking anything within reach. He spotted the Titans and froze. A big smug smile crossed his face.

"Alright Rancid! What do you think you're doing!" Cyborg hollered getting his sonic cannon ready just incase Rancid tried something.

"Hey there kiddies, where's your little leader?" Rancid asked.

"He's busy," Cyborg replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't have time to waste with the likes of you," Beast Boy quipped stepping up next to Cyborg.

"Too busy for me, yeah right," Rancid said as he revved his bike.

Rancid quickly started racing towards the Titans. A black shield came up blocking him from getting too close. He turned before hiring it and turned around.

"BB, Star, take to the sky, get him from above," Cyborg ordered.

Beast Boy transformed into a bird and took to the sky with Starfire following him. Cyborg and Raven charged at Rancid as he fled the scene.

Beast Boy cut off Rancid. He stopped dead in the middle of the street a smirk on his face.

"Alright you caught me," he said getting off his bike.

The Titans all froze in shock. Was he really giving up this easily? This didn't seem right? Something wasn't right here.

"Just know, you won't find you're little bird any time soon," Rancid said. He hopped back on his bike and took off. The Titans were too distracted to do anything.

The four gathered on the street and looked at one another. "Let's get out here, he's not gonna cause any more trouble," Cyborg said quickly.

The Titans quickly left the street and headed for the tower. None of them spoke. None of them knew what to say. They were all thinking the same thing, but none of them spoke. Did Rancid have something to do with Robin's disappearance? What did he know? Where did he go? What happened to Robin?

They reached the tower. They remained silent as they walked. They reached the living room before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Robin's not on a mission is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said.

"It's cold," Starfire said not addressing the subject. She walked over to the thermostat and turned it up.

"Starfire," Raven said softly.

"Rancid is messing with us, no way Robin would let him get the better of him," Starfire said determinedly.

"Star," Raven said walking up to her friend. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "We will find him," she assured the alien teen.

"We need to find Rancid," Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," Cyborg said moving over to the computer.


	3. Flicker of Hope

**Chapter 3: Flicker of Hope**

Robin turned around as the doors whooshed open behind him. The other Titans walked into the room. They started talking to one another. It was about him and Rancid. They knew something was wrong.

"Guys," Robin said walking over to them. He walked over to Starfire.

"It's cold," Starfire said. Her voice sounded distant and cold. Raven moved over to her and comforted her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to talk. Robin wasn't sure what was going on. They were talking about him like he wasn't here.

"Guys I'm right here!"

No one moved or acknowledged him. Robin was moving around trying to get anyone's attention. Nothing he did worked. They continued to talk to one another. Cyborg was at the computer trying to locate Rancid. Beast Boy was at his side talking a mile a minute, relaying every worst case scenario to the cybernetic teen. Raven was trying to comfort Starfire.

"Guys please this isn't funny," Robin pleaded with them. He was getting desperate. If this was a game, he wasn't buying it. It was enough.

"He's not dead, if he were I'd feel it," Starfire said cutting off Beast Boy's rant about Robin possibly being dead. The green teen turned to her and looked at her.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just know, he's not dead, he is just missing," Starfire said softly.

"Beast Boy enough, this isn't helping anything," Raven snapped at the green teen.

"Will somebody just listen to me!" Robin hollered.

"What?" Raven asked turning around.

"No one said anything," Beast Boy said. Raven turned back to the green teen. "I was saying, that we need to find Rancid soon, who knows what he did to Robin. He wasn't on duty when he was attacked or taken, so no one knows who it is or we don't even know if anyone saw the attack," he said.

"That's it," Cyborg said jumping up.

Robin walked over to Raven. He stopped in front of her. She was back to rubbing Starfire's back comfortingly.

"You heard me," Robin said slowly.

He watched her eyes flick to the side and then back to Starfire. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe Beast Boy was right, he was lying somewhere dead. It would make the most sense with everything they were talking about.

Robin left the room and headed to the roof. He sat down on the edge.

'Am I really dead?'

He sat there contemplating that thought. If he was dead, why was he still here. What did this all mean?

Robin looked to his side as a bird landed next to him. He smiled at the bird and held a hand out. The bird jumped up onto his finger. He was shocked. This bird was the first thing to acknowledge him. What did it mean.

Robin was so lost right now. He did not know what to do. He sighed and made his way back inside the tower. The bird remained on his shoulder.

As he approached the living room Beast Boy whizzed past him. He had something in his hands. It looked like a bird. Curiosity got the best of him, he followed Beast Boy into the living room.

"Dude! This little guy got hurt," Beast Boy said holding the little bird in his hands up to Cyborg.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I was outside, you just just clearing my head and thinking," Beast Boy said quickly.

"Well, there is a first for everything," Raven said earning a glare from the changeling.

"Anyways, I saw this little guy fly into the tower, one of the windows," Beast Boy said looking down at the little bird. "He fell and I don't think he'll make it," he added.

"Well, you can at least make him comfortable," Cyborg said knowing how much Beast Boy care for animals.

"I guess, poor little guy," Beast Boy said gloomily. He set about getting a shoebox with some old clothes in it.

Robin watched him the whole time. The bird fluttering around his head the whole time. He looked between the bird Beast Boy had and his new friend. Were they the same bird? No one seemed to notice the flying bird in the room. What did this mean? Was this bird like Robin? Was he trapped in the same limbo like state Robin was?

"There you go little guy," Beast Boy said looking down at the box once everything was settled.

Robin walked over to the bird in the box and looked at it. Beast Boy made no gesture that Robin was there. He was starting to get frustrated. None of this made sense. Why was Robin still here if he was dead.

A light flicked on in his head. If this was the same bird was the bird dead? No it was breathing. Robin could see it still moving slightly. What did that mean? Was Robin still alive too? Robin looked to the bird that was still fluttering around his head.

"I'm not dead."

"What?"

Robin looked over to Raven. She was looking in his direction. He looked at her, not sure if she was looking at him or at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy did you say something?" Raven asked.

"No, I just made the bird comfortable," Beast Boy said not taking his eyes off the bird.

"You heard me?" Robin asked walking closer to Raven. He watched her eyes flick across the room once more. She did hear him, but she wasn't sure. "I'm right here Raven, I'm not dead."

Raven just turned away from him. She tried focusing on her meditation. Robin crossed the room to stand beside her. Se shifted, but kept her eyes closed as she chanted softly.

"Raven."

Her eyes clenched shut for a moment before relaxing again.

"Raven!"

Her eyes snapped open. She locked eyes with Robin and gasped shocked. She fell back from her pose in the air. She landed on the ground getting the others attention. Cyborg and Starfire turned away from the computer, and Beast Boy finally looked up from his bird.

"Raven, are you ok?" Cyborg asked jumping up to help her up. The others were right behind him.

"I-I think so," Raven said looking straight at Robin for a second. She turned to look at Cyborg. "I gotta go, I need to get away from distractions," she said quickly. She left the room.

Robin stood there. She had seen him, she had to have. Her reaction, and she looked right at him. Maybe this wasn't as hopeless as Robin thought.

-The Invisible-

Raven sat up in her bed, gasping for air. She had dreamt of being beat by a couple of people. Their faces were blurry and all she had felt was pain. It had all seemed so real. She looked around her room, trying to gather herself. She closed her eyes and tried to think about the her dream. She wasn't sure what it meant.

Raven sighed and got dressed for the day. She headed to kitchen. Maybe some breakfast and meditation would help her calm down and figure things out. Maybe she could help Cyborg search for Robin.

Raven entered the kitchen. Beast Boy was eating breakfast already. Starfire was hovering over Cyborg, who was sitting at the computer. Standing beside Starfire was Robin. Raven headed to the kitchen doing a double take. Robin wasn't there, that must've been her imagination. Yes, that was it. She was still riled up from her dream.

"Morning Rae, you look like you've seen a ghost," Beast Boy joked.

"No, just you," Raven replied.

"Nice one," Beast Boy said grinning. Raven shook her head and set about making her breakfast.

"You did see something didn't you?"

Raven turned to retort to Beast Boy, but dropped the bowl in her hands as she saw Robin standing before her. Raven's mouth opened but no words came out. She blinked and he was gone again.

"Everything ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I-" Raven trailed off, "nothing, I need to meditate," she said cleaning up her mess. She made herself some tea instead.

Once she finished, she headed back to her bedroom. She needed to clear her head. Robin wasn't here, she was imagining things. The others didn't see him or hear him. She was just seeing things. She wanted Robin back, just like the others did. She was worried for her friend.

"I'm just a bit frazzled from everything that is going on," she said to herself as she rose into the air. She crossed her legs and relaxed. "Robin is missing and Rancid is to blame. We just need to find him before it's too late," she said.

Raven took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She started her chant and tried to focus on anything but what she had seen earlier. She hadn't really seem Robin. She hadn't heard him either. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Raven felt the tension leaving her body as she continued to meditate. Her mind was clearing.

A knock on the door made her jump slightly. She gathered herself and walked over to the door ready to tell Beast Boy off. She froze when she saw Starfire standing there, not the green teen. Raven's face fell and she looked the distraught alien over.

"Can I help you Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Why can't we find him?" Starfire asked simply.

"We're trying to Starfire, we know Johnny had something to do with this, we find him, we find Robin," Raven assured her.

"How could we let something like this happen? How could Robin let something like this happen?" Starfire asked.

Raven stepped out of her room and into the hallway. She led Starfire down the hallway. "Look Starfire, you're upset, but blaming yourself isn't the answer. Robin wouldn't want that," she said.

"She's right."

Raven froze and looked around. That sounded like Robin again. Raven shook her head and looked to Starfire. She was looking back at Raven confused.

"You need to get some rest and just relax. Everything is going to work out. Robin is smart and knows how to take care of himself," Raven assured her friend.

"But what if something bad happened," Starfire said as Raven stopped her in front of her bedroom door.

"Trust me Star, I would know if something happened," Raven said.

She and Robin had shared a special bond, that none of the others had. Robin had let Raven into his mind and she let him into hers. They had a special link, and Raven would know if something was wrong with Robin.

"Something has happened and Robin is not fine, I feel it," Starfire said tears in her eyes.

"Starfire, trust me," Raven said firmly. She placed a hand on the red heads shoulder. "Now please, go get some rest. You haven't in days and we are all starting to worry about you. I will come get you if we find anything," Raven said.

"Alright," Starfire sighed. "Please just find him," she said. She turned into her room.

Raven sighed as she stood there. Starfire was taking this the hardest of all the Titans. She was closer to Robin than even Raven was. The two were in love, anyone who had eyes could see it. Starfire needed to take care of herself though. Robin would never want anything to happen to her on his behalf. It was dangerous to not take care of yourself when you were a hero.

Raven placed her hand on Starfire's door. She whispered an incantation. Starfire would thank her later.

"What did you do!"

Raven jumped back as Robin appeared beside her. She looked him up and down. Here he was clear as day. He was glare at Raven.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked.

"Sleeping enchantment, to keep her dreams away so she can actually get rest," Raven said quickly before shaking her head. "Why am I even telling you this, you're just a figment of my imagination."

She turned and walked away. Robin wasn't really there. She made her way to the living room. Cyborg was on the computer and Beast Boy was standing behind him. They were both watching something. It was security cameras. They were trying to track Rancid.

"Any luck?"

"No, we can track him for a little bit, but after awhile he just disappears," Cyborg said.

"I don't get how, he's not a little guy and that bike is massive," Beast Boy said glaring at the screen.

"He'll turn up," Raven said.

"Raven."

Raven turned and saw Robin again. Why was this happening to her. It was stress. That's all it was. She needed to get her mind off of things.

"Raven, you sure you're ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, why do you ask," She asked looking at him confused.

"You've just been a bit off these last few days," Cyborg replied. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Can I tell you guys something, and don't laugh," Raven said quickly. The two turned to her. Cyborg looked concerned and Beast Boy looked curious.

"You can tell us anything Raven," Cyborg said.

"I've been seeing Robin, like everywhere I turn he's there. It's weird," Raven said shaking her head.

"It's stress," Cyborg said.

"I know, but it's odd," Raven said shaking her head. "I don't know, we just need to find Rancid."

"Hello, what do you think we've been doing?" Beast Boy said pointing to the computer.

"You can't get facial recognition or anything," Raven asked looking to Cyborg.

"No and that's odd," Cyborg said shaking his head.

"Keep searching, the sooner we find him the quicker we can find Robin," Raven said.

-The Invisible-

Johnny Rancid walked into his hide out. He turned to see his older brother James with his bag at his side. He looked ready to go, which surprised Johnny.

"Hittin the road already Jimmy-boy?" Johnny asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we've got to get out of here before those losers actually find him," James said glaring at Johnny.

"The kid is history, they'll never find him," Johnny said cockily. He walked over to his recliner and sat down.

"Whatever, that kid you hired to get him knows we were involved. Johnny you always were short sighted. This will come back to haunt you," James said.

"They will never find him, I'll make sure if it," Johnny assured him. "If you're so scared then leave, I don't need you here."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," James said picking his bag up. He left the small apartment.

Johnny walked to the window. He watched as a bike took off away from the curb. He worked better alone anyways. He shook his head as he got himself a beer and sat down. The Titans would never find their little bird. Besides, he still had to finish the job, one down four to go.


End file.
